Bloody roses and bullets
by Angel.Baby.Bunny.17
Summary: Scarlette blood lived a fairly normal life. She has a loving family. And her epically hot German best friend Blitz. After America loses it's thrill, both leave to start over in England. However things aren't as they seem. Things start to go bump in in the night. Secrets will be revealed and will both survive? Read to find out. Rating might go up. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlette and Blitz and their crazy landlady. (More characters will be introduced in later chapters.) Hellsing belongs to its creators. Please support the official release. I own nothing of Hellsing. I'm simply a fangirl writing out her fantasies.**

**Warning(s): Yaoi in later chapters, and horror related stuff. And some explicit scenes. And other stuff I'll warn you about.**

"**Blah." = talking**

'**Blah' = thought**

_**Blah = flashback/dreams**_

**Author's note is at the end of the chapter**

**Chapter 1: A long walk home**

_**Scarlette ran a hand through her blood red hair. Her maroon eyes were tired and semi glazed over in exhaustion. A long yawn escapes her mouth. She walked home late at night from the local McDonalds. The uniform barely fit her breasts and made them stand out. In a sense, it was too small. Probably not a smart thing for a woman her age to do. She had the ever hated 'graveyard' shift. A splash of bright red caught her eyes. Her heart raced for a second. But then she shrugged, ignoring it.**_

"_**I need to get home and get some rest. My eyes are playing tricks on me. Or I just might be hallucinating."**_

_**Scarlette fished out her keys from her pocket and placed her house key in the keyhole. A gloved hand covered hers with a tight grip. In all, she was denied access to her own house. She noted that the gloved hand had unusual symbols on it. The maroon eyed girl could make out words that were either in German or Latin. She had no clue on what they were. Scarlette sighed in aggravation.**_

'_**Fuck my life…Not another one…"**_

_**Scarlette's blood flared.**_

"_**Look buddy… I'm not interested. Try the gal next door. She knows what you want. She's offering not me."**_

_**The male refused to move. Another hand moved and placed itself on the door, trapping the blood haired woman. Scarlette sighed and turned around.**_

"_**Look buddy… I'm not interested. Go away."**_

_**She went silent after that. Her maroon eyes slowly expanded to the sizes of saucers. **_

_**The male's wardrobe was completely red and black. The red hat on his head tilted in a certain way that only showed the orange glasses he wore. The woman swallowed and her throat followed the motion. A smirk slowly appeared on the male's face. His teeth glimmered in the moonlight. The male oozed power, strength and masculinity.**_

'_**Please don't be a rapist. Better yet; don't be Jack the Ripper's late descendent.' **_

_**She mentally plead. She then blinked at the male feeling her iron back bone return.**_

"_**So whom do I owe this….displeasure?"**_

_**She asked eventually breaking the thick silence.**_

"_**I am Alucard. And who are you little rose?"**_

_**Scarlette's face lit up.**_

"_**Scarlette Blood."**_

_**The male ran a hand through her hair and played with some of the locks. Her head refused to jerk away. Her eyes glanced at the moon in the sky. It was an unholy shade of red. The sky seemed to be black as the ocean floor. **_

'_**What the hell's wrong with me? I can't do anything.'**_

_**She thought in petrifying fear. The male ran his hand all over her face, feeling her cheek bones, her face and then finally, her neck. Alucard then let it fall when he was done exploring. A grin now was on his face.**_

"_**You miss Blood have interesting thoughts…"**_

_**Scarlette's eyes gained a look of absolute fear.**_

'_**He's either a vampire or mind reader. I'm going with vampire. He looks like he would be one. Not like Edward Cullen though. He looks more epic than him. He could beat his ass into the ground. Maybe that Bella bitch too'.**_

_**Scarlette thought about taking out her cross that was also in her pocket but decided against it. **_

"_**What are you?"**_

_**She asked curiously.**_

"_**A vampire."**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Thank you for answering."**_

_**He then lowered his face onto hers.**_

_**Beep Beep! Beep Beep!**_

**Scarlette woke up in a flash. Her body drenched in sweat. Her eyes frantically searching her crappy apartment room.**

"**Holy hell! What was that? Who was Alucard? And why did I work at McDonalds?"**

**She lay back in bed and huffed. No more horror movies for her at night again... She'll still play Slender though. Or Amnesia Hell, even Penumbra sounded good. She slowly got up and stretched her tired muscles out. Her pajama's slightly extending out. A yawn came out from her jaws. **

"**Man, I'm tired."**

**She said through her yawn. Her growling stomach led her to the kitchen. **

'**Hmm… Either poptarts or cereal? What do I even have?'**

**She checked her pantries. She pulled out a box of waffle mix and grinned.**

"**Hello epic breakfast. You are going to taste so good."**

**She made the batter and placed it in the waffle maker. On her stove were bacon, sausage and eggs. Her roommate was soon to wake up. She made coffee and she heard the telltale footsteps of her roommate. She glanced at the doorway. There stood a male about seven feet tall. His black hair was a massive mess. The usually straight head of hair became victim to the bedhead epidemic. His electric blue eyes were slightly dull and glazed over in sleepiness. His skin slightly glistened from the shower he had just taken. Or was it a night terror? Forest green sweatpants gently hugged his hips. The muscles on his stomach showed. He yawned loudly.**

"**Morning Blitz. Have a nice night? You hungry like a wolf?"**

**She asked, giving the male a cup of black coffee and a bagel. He gave a slight smile and sat down at the table. He rubbed his temple trying to wake up. Eventually he drank the coffee and felt the caffeine go into him. Making him more awake to survive the day. Scarlette was thankful that she made enough to feed three armies and the entire country of England many times over. Blitz devoured a lot of her cooking. Sometimes she wondered if he even tasted her food. She sat down and ate. An hour later, the dishes were cleaned and placed back into the pantries. Blitz sat on the old war beaten couch. He barely paid attention as he flipped through the random channels. He eventually stopped on CSI. Blitz covered the female's eyes as the dead body was shown. After that fiasco, Blitz watched Scarlette play Fatal Frame 2: Deep Crimson Butterfly for the Wii. He laughed as the female screamed at the random pop up ghosts and as she nearly got killed by Sae Kurosawa multiple times. She hit him roughly in the shoulder in return. A loud knock came to the door. Blitz sighed and got up. He made his way to the door and opened it.**

"**Ja? Vhat do you vant?"**

**He asked in a deep voice.**

**At the door was…..**

**Their old crazy Chinese landlady, Miss Chan-Juan Yun.**

"**Why you no pay your lent?"**

**She yelled at the male. Blitz blinked at the woman. The Chinese woman was in her early thirties. She was happily married with four children. The woman had the appearance of a regular Chinese woman. But she had the temper of a dragon. She stood at the male with ferocity in her almond shaped eyes. Her hands rested on her hips. She stood at 5'4, but she terrified the male to no end. Her outfit consisted of a red t-shirt and jeans. Her feet were sandals.**

"**Miss Ve paid it already; it's in your mailbox."**

**She blinked and slightly calmed down. Then realization came into her eyes.**

"**Oh. Yes you did. Soddy. Wrong door. I meant to go to the room right next door. Enjoy!"**

**She left and Blitz shut the door. He joined the female on the couch. **

"**Yes! I finally beat the Kusabi! Please let me get the promise ending this time. I don't want to cry like a baby again."**

**She prayed to every known god. Luck seemed to be on her side. She turned off the Wii and sighed in joy. Blitz ruffled her hair and chuckled.**

"**Time for Penumbra: Black Plague? Or Amnesia: Justine?"**

**Scarlette glared at him.**

"**You play this time you big gluttonous fatso!"**

**She said poking him in his tight chest. His laugh echoed in the room. Scarlette pouted and then started laughing herself. Eventually Scarlette and Blitz watched a movie. The movie was 'Red Riding Hood'. Scarlette hid in Blitz's lap and yelped and hid her face in his stomach. Today was a lazy day for them. **

**Author's note: And that's chapter 1 ladies and gents! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! **

**Just to let you know, the couples for this story ar. (Look at the bottom of this.) If you don't like then don't read. Constructive criticism is wanted and needed.**

**-Couples-**

**Alucard x Scarlette**

**Pip x Seras**

**Blitz x ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlette, Blitz and any other oc. Hellsing belongs to its creator and any other things you know. Will contain M related things later on. You will know when it happens.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Crazy vampires and family trees**

**Alucard chuckled darkly. Messing with mortals was entertaining. He was royalty after all. Didn't he deserve a little entertainment? But **_**Scarlette **_**didn't flinch at all. Most of the other women he 'stalked' though became scared, begging him to let him live. She was a little scared on why she wouldn't move. He could tell that she was a treat to mess with. He also messed with the black haired male. He couldn't even get in though. He had a strong will. But when he did, boy did he spook him to the core. He also found out very interesting things.**

"**How disappointing…"**

**He remarked into the empty space of his room. He took a sip of his bloody wine and sighed. Boredom had become an everlasting problem for him. There had been a lack of attacks which meant no work. In return, left a bored no life king to terrorize the unlucky inhabitants of England. And said inhabitants ran around looking behind their shoulders for some invisible entities. He laughed.**

"**I'm surprised that beast of a woman hasn't called me yet."**

**He twirled the glass around watching the contents swirl around inside. Boredom came at a high price. His thoughts trailed back to **_**Scarlette**_**. She slightly impressed him. Not too much though. She did have a massive backbone. Her thought line alone impressed him. She deduced what he was in a short matter of time. He had to give her some credit though. She probably thought it was a dream after that. **

"**That's too bad. She would have made a good toy. And she has big breasts too. More fun for me. Maybe I'll give myself a treat… Mind screwing is always enjoyable."**

**He drank some more and pouted. He filled his glass once again. He sighed in boredom. More entertainment was desired. He sent a link to other people. A grin came on his face. He sat back in his chair lazily. His eyes somewhat glazed over in drunkenness. He hiccupped and twirled a hand in the air. The door opened and the police girl came down the staircase.**

"**Hey police girl, give daddy a kiss."**

**He slurred and pursed his lips. Seras Victoria's eyes widened and left back the room as quickly as she came. She shouted for help to save her from her drunken master. Alucard pouted and crossed his arms.**

"**Killjoy!"**

**He shouted. He drank more and put the glass back down. The red haired woman seemed more appealing at the moment. He could almost picture her. He licked his lips.**

'_**There will be time for fantasies later. But…Time to pester the redhead. Maybe give myself a little pleasure… **__**I deserve only the best; after all I am the king of vampires. And royalty deserves the best from its servants and jesters.'**_

**After his current hangover ended, Alucard rubbed his temple and tried to will away the pain. Deciding to drink more Alucard felt the pain goes away. **

"**Time to waste the 'day' away. Cheers to me."**

**He said, slurring as he felt tipsy again. The door opened again. Alucard barely looked up. His attention occupied on his half-full glass of blood wine at the moment. He didn't have a care in the world. If they needed him, they would have to wait. There was a long line. A VERY long line. It started off with his 'brides' and Mina. Then Harker and Abraham. The line was never ending.**

"**Then the line shall grow even longer…. Not like I care."**

**He remarked. A cough interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw Walter.**

**The elderly male stood there with a raised eyebrow. Curiosity was obvious in them. Alucard gave a somewhat drunken smile.**

"**I needed a night to myself. What does SHE need though? A freak attack?"**

**Walter nodded. His hands once resting in crossed arms now rested on his boney hips. The glasses casting a glint in the dreary room. Alucard sighed in annoyance.**

"**And I decided to waste it away drinking. I'll be there in a moment."**

**Alucard stood up and stretched. The once buzz in his mind disappearing.**

"**Ouch. There goes my freedom. Time to go and do stop idiots. Let's go."**

**He said to the elderly male. Both left to Integra's office. The woman gave him the mission and Alucard left. Nearing the location, the raven haired male heard the telltale signs of ghouls moaning. And the freak who made them, gave off orders. Deciding to see what he was up against, he used his shadow to be his inside man. Inside was a woman surprisingly. And she was working alone. Usually female vampires worked with males on becoming what they wanted. He could easily tell that her hair was auburn and in a braid. She dressed like a prostitute though. She also had those fake eyelashes. He wanted to gag. He focused on the area she was in. It appeared to be an old abandoned factory, the gears all rusted and cobwebs all around.**

"**I'm surprised. This all seemed to easy. Who's next on my list?"**

**She asked picking up a list. She scanned it and scratched out some names. Her eyes made him sick as well. Her eyes were a putrid red color. A squeal escaped her mouth. A happy one to be exact.**

"**Scarlette Rose Blood. She's a treat. That red haired bitch needed to die ages ago. I'm surprised Catalina gave birth to this slutty broad."**

_**Catalina?**_

**Alucard thought in surprise. That was a name he hadn't heard in years. Just the name made his mind whirl. And was this the same Scarlette whom he tormented? She did look like Catalina a lot. Except for her chest though, it was massive. The auburn haired vampire cackled insanely. A ghoul came up to her, its lifeless eyes staring at her. It managed to hand her a piece of paper. Her face instantly lit up. Alucard couldn't see what was on the paper but it started to very slightly worry him. **

"**So… She's living there? Huh. What do I have to…worry…about…? Fuck…"**

**She said. The shadow finally saw the paper. On it showed Scarlette's biography. And the black haired male. **

"**Shit! There is no way I'm going there. I'd rather face my boss then face him!"**

**She said, dropping the papers and running hands through her hair and had a panicked look in her eyes. Taking the opportunity, his shadow got the papers and returned to him. Curiously, he scanned the papers. A tiny miniature scaled family tree was included. He decided not to read it and wait until the opportune time. But he read her biography along with the males. The male was once a member of Millennium, a higher up. He was the same rank as the captain. He currently was staying with the busty red head. More investigation was needed on this part. His shadow however found more info. The auburnette was still freaking out. A tall male in a uniform walked in. He reminded Alucard of the captain mixed with Luke Valentine.**

"**Vhy aren't you going after more souls?"**

**He asked, glaring at her viscously. She gulped.**

"**The next one was HIS friend. If I even lay a finger on her he'll go after us and Millennium."**

**He sighed and removed his hat and coat. He looked like a captain of the werewolf brigade. His hair was a platinum blonde, which was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a ruby red.**

"**Then skip her. She'll be taken care of eventually."**

**Ghouls moaned in their calls as she ordered them out.**

"**Fine."**

**She said with a roll of her eyes. A growl came from the male.**

"**I mean it. No shirking your vork. Or I will personally be rid of you, you vorthless slut."**

**She laughed. **

"**See ya Klaus. I have TONS to do."**

**After she left, the male rubbed his temple in irritation. He then took out a cell phone and dialed someone. A slow grin forming on his lips.**

"**Ja meister? She just left. She von't attack Blitz. The woman on the other hand… She vill be useful, ja? Gut. Catalina lives on in that one. He'll be plenty distracted by her eventually. If not by him, then by us."**

**H grinned, his teeth glistened lightly. Alucard sighed and rolled his eyes at the file on Blitz. A former member of Millennium. And a **_**werewolf**_**? Interestingly enough, he was a high ranking captain. But why was he hanging out with a human? Alucard shrugged and placed the files away in his coat. He could ask Walter to study these for him later. His cell phone rang with a loud buzz. He sighed and answered.**

"**Yes my master?"**

**He asked with a grin on his face.**

"**Return back to HQ. There are bigger things at hand. A simple vampire can wait. That's an order."**

**She said with a commanding tone. He nodded.**

"**Did the Valentine Brothers resurrect again?"**

**A light chuckle was on the other end.**

"**No. It has something to do with your old flame. Catalina."**

**Alucard had a horrid feeling about this. Hopefully it didn't involve the busty redhead. He still wanted to have fun chapter.**

**And that's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait. I was writing this during my free periods during classes. What do you people want to see in the next chapter? And what do think so far? Did I spill too much information? Or did I make the plot thicken? I'll give you info too! What do you think will happen to our favorite main characters? Please give any criticism you desire. The couples are once again…**

**-Couples-**

**Alucard X Scarlette (Eventually…)**

**Blitz x ?**

**Pip x Seras**


End file.
